


Monday Morning

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having a bad Monday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Monday Morning  
> Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Tim McGee  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Tony is having a bad Monday morning.  
> Notes: Written for Challenge 1 at NCIS Slash where the prompt was I Hate Mondays.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

I hate Mondays thought Tony. Work wasn't so bad once he got there but the rest of the world on its own I hate Monday kick all decided to be that bit less tolerant of each other. This morning brought two road rage incidents as every driver fought to get where they were going. Tony had once gone to this talk on time management and they'd been told that your first half hour on a Monday sets you up for the week.

Tony was frustrated but there wasn't much he could do except get there whenever fate allowed. He texted Gibbs that traffic was bad and got the reply I know. For once Gibbs was stuck in traffic too. Someone must be looking out for him.

He ended up arriving before Gibbs. Ziva looked up, saw the scowl and declined to comment. McGee just gave a little smile. He was tempted to say I told you so but when Tony was lying in his arms last night swearing he'd have plenty of time to get a change of clothes this morning he hadn't felt like arguing. Tony smiled back, maybe the week wasn't going to be all bad after all. Waking up together had totally been worth the late.


End file.
